Return
by Surviving Devil
Summary: It was something that Kazuya got use to doing. Going to the demon world, because of demon lords inviting him. Little did he know, who he would meet this time. One-shot.


**S/N: Welcome for another one-shot from me, Surviving Devil! The thought of this one came up a while ago, and even though I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be able to happen, this is still Fanfiction so I figured I'd write about it anyway! Without any more, here's the story.**

** Return**

Kazuya was walking through the demon world, something he had grown use to doing since becoming the overlord. He had fought against god, without killing the humans, making both demons and humans his willing allies.

He was walking through the castle of a lesser demon. He had wanted the overlord to come, most likely for an attempt at his life he knew, but he didn't care. He walked through the stone hall, pictures of the same demon were all over the place.

He looked at them, taking the the demon. It looked like a leopard, that was standing on its back paws. He was being led through the hallway by a bunch of minor demons, though it didn't bother him at all. He had fought them before, and could easily do it again. He could probably level the whole castle if he wished.

Kazuya walked through the hallway, until he finally got to the end of it. "Master is waiting for you beyond this door," a Berserker said. Kazuya nodded to him, as he threw the door open. It smashed hard against the the wall off the audience chamber.

Kazuya stepped into the room, fast, checking over the whole room in the blink of an eye. The castle looked to have some old pillars. There was a long red rug, with gold trim on the edge of it. It went over a staircase.

Kazuya stepped up with, without waiting a second, and came face to face with the demon that had asked him here. Ose.

"What is it you want, Ose?" Questioned the Overlord, as he stared at the demon.

"Not even going to partake in any pleasantries, Kazuya?" Questioned the demon, putting emphasis on his name. Most demons would say overlord, not his first name.

"There are never any pleasantries when it comes to you, Ose," Stated Kazuya. Ose let out a laugh.

"Really don't have anything to say before you die?" As Ose said this, countless demons came out of seemingly nowhere. Most of them were Berserkers, but there were a few others mixed into the mess.

"You really are as stupid as you look, Ose," Kazuya said. Flames were starting to rise out of him, as the power of Bel coursed through his body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, if you want to protect this human," Stated Ose. On cue a door near him opened, and two Jack Frosts lead out a woman. She had long black hair, and a torn up green dress. Her eyes were a clear blue.

It shouldn't have been possible, but here she was, a human, in the demon world. He immediately stopped the power of Bel from coursing through his body.

"That's what I thought, Kazuya. Just as demons in the lockdown said, you'll do anything to protect weak humans," Ose laughed, as he stepped forward. He had a sword in his hand, but that didn't bother Kazuya, he knew it would take a demon like Ose a decent amount of time to kill him.

"Your weakness shocks me."

"And yours shocks me, Ose. Don't even have the strength to fight me in a far fight, instead taking a human from the human world and using her as bait."

"Taking? She appeared her one day. She's been here for over a year." That made Kazuya freeze. The woman stared at him, slight worry in her eyes.

"Is your name Aya?" He asked her. Her eyes opened wide for a second, before nodding. Ose laughed.

"So you even know this human then if you want her to live le-" Ose didn't get to finish his sentence, or any that would have come after it. In an instant he was basked in flames. In another instance, the Berserkers were falling to the ground, as mist overtook them.

He stepped up to the Jack Frosts, who ran away, in fear. The woman...Aya was standing still, not sure if she should run or stay. As Kazuya stepped to her, she hesitantly took a step back.

"Don't run, please," Kazuya said as he stepped forward.

"Who are you?" She questioned plainly.

"Someone who wants to show you again, the beauty of Tokyo," Kazuya said. Her face was shocked for a second. "And I promised some friends of mine I'd look for a person named Aya." Kazuya grabbed her hand, before rushing out of the castle with her.

Any demons that got in his way were meant with either Vampire Mist or Evil Flame. As soon as he was able to leave the castle, he reached into his pocket pulling out his COMP.

"Naoya, send me and Aya back!" He yelled into it. There wasn't a response, but the world around them suddenly changed, to that of Naoya's apartment. Naoya stood up.

"I'm glad to see Ose couldn't do anything to you, brother," Naoya said plainly. He looked to Aya and seemed surprised. "It seems you also found Aya."

"Naoya?" Questioned Aya, taken aback slightly.

"I believe you're already acquainted with my cousin, Naoya," Kazuya said. He reached out to the table, grabbing up his phone. He quickly dialed Gin's number.

"Kazuya, what a surprise," Gin said. "Is there something you need? And don't say alcohol, I know you're not of age yet."

"If you and Haru aren't at your bar, then get there, I'll be coming with a surprise."

"We're already here, so just drop by when you can," Gin responded, before hanging up. Kazuya followed suit. He stuck his phone in his pocket.

"Naoya, I'm going to be leaving for a bit. Aya come with me," Kazuya said plainly before stepping out of apartment. He had moved in with Naoya after his return, he didn't feel right taking over the earth, so he just tried to live a normal life, now that the war against God was over.

Of course, that didn't stop all of his supporters. He quickly took off his headphones, knowing that people knew he always wore them. He also pulled out sunglasses and put them on, to hide his red, demon, eyes.

He looked up at the bright blue sky, and smiled slightly, as he heard the door close behind him.

"I'm back," Aya said in awe as she looked around.

"Make sure to keep close, I don't want to lose you now," Kazuya said, in a slightly joking manor. She didn't take to well to it as he had hoped.

"How do you know who I am anyway?" Questioned Aya. Then something clicked in her head. "You said Haru a second ago didn't you? You know Haru?"

"I met her and Gin a half a year ago," Kazuya said as he stepped down the stairs. "In fact, I'm taking you to see them now." Aya's face lit up at that. She sped up, keeping up with Kazuya.

"This city is still beautiful," Aya said, as she looked around. They stepped down the street, almost in sync. She was rather good company, Kazuya noted. He could see why Gin and Haru liked her so much.

"You know, Haru's continued singing, even finished the song you had her work on," Kazuya said, a slight smile on her face. Aya smiled at that.

"That's good!" She said rather loudly. She had a slight questioning look on her face. "By the way, how is it that you know Gin and Haru?"

"I met them during a lockdown, when demons invaded this world," Kazuya said, as they turned a corner. Aya stopped, shocked.

"Demons invaded?" She questioned looking around.

"Yea, though they aren't here anymore. When I became overlord I ended up sending them back," He said, making sure to leave out the part of fighting and killing God. "But during my time in the lockdown, I made a promise to them, that I'd look for you and help in any way that I could."

She started walking again. "What's with you being overlord anyway?" She asked.

"That...is a long story, it would probably be better to explain it later, or let Gin and Haru do it," Kazuya said as they finally reached they're destination. "Wait out here for a second." Aya nodded, as Kazuya walked in. Gin was behind the bar, and immediately looked at the door as Kazuya entered. Haru on the other hand was in the stage of the bar, testing the mic.

"Kazuya, glad you were able to come so fast. So what's this surprise?" Questioned Gin. Haru quickly stepped off of the stage and moved over to where Kazuya was.

Kazuya smiled widely. "Remember my promise to you two?" Questioned Kazuya. They both stopped and thought for a second, trying to remember.

"You mean...about Aya?" Asked Haru, slightly confused.

Kazuya smiled before saying, "You can come in now."

The door opened, and Aya walked in.

"A...Aya?" Gin questioned, as he rushed from behind the counter. He place a hand on her cheek, as if checking to make sure that she was real. Making sure he wasn't having another dream of her returning. He had given up hope of her coming back long ago.

She latched out, hugging Gin tightly. Haru as well, looked shocked, before hugging Aya as well. Kazuya smiled, as he turned to the door, to walk out. He didn't want to intrude on they're personal moment.

"Thank you, Kazuya," He heard Gin say, before the door closed behind him.


End file.
